


Lovely

by lonelydaisies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, fun picnic date with rey!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey consoles you after a bad breakup with your significant other. While on a picnic as a thanks for her kindness, she lets a sweet confession slip when she thinks you’re fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

“They aren’t worth your tears.”

Rey told you the night it’d happened, she found you a sobbing mess and all you wanted to do was lock yourself away in your room, to run away from her because the last thing you wanted was for her to see you in such a broken down state; but the moment she placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, all you could do was fall into her arms and cry.

You cried a lot that night, for over an hour you suppose, but Rey sat with you through it all and you were so thankful for that, for her. Her presence was a comforting one on it’s own, the hand running through your hair and moving to trace over your spine an added bonus in it all. She was in her night clothes, and you remember looking down to see the fabric of her shirt completely soaked with tears by her shoulder, and you apologized profusely but she had shushed you then, hand leaving it’s place on your back to move between the two of you to grab your hand.

Rey’s skin was rough from her training but it didn’t take away from the sweetness of the act; the love and adoration behind it and before she left you on your own she had tucked a strand of hair behind your, fingers moving to trace over your jawline and the way she made you feel in that moment was something so foreign; so inexplicably beautiful and she had your heart rate skyrocketing in just seconds.

She left you like that, tear stained though feeling loved.

Rey left you feeling beautiful in your ugliest of moments, and that night would stay with you forever.

\----------------

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over this,” Rey says, permanent smile on her face as she runs the tips of her fingers over the luscious shards of grass, tickling the palms of her hand.

“Aw, you don’t miss the wondrous sand of Jakku?” you tease, flattening out the wrinkles on the blanket that the two of you sit on, admiring the amazing view that D'qar so kindly offered.

“Never.” she says simply, hand still buried in the grass and you nudge her with your elbow to get her attention.

“Do you want to try some now?” you motion towards the basket of various fruits that you decided to bring with you, and Rey’s eyes light up as she turns to you, excitement obvious in her features, the dimple on her right cheek all too charming.

Having grown up on Jakku, she’d lived off of the food that she’d earn from scavenging, the portions given out by the junkboss not much to lust over. The first time you ever ate with Rey, she ate all too quickly, shoving bite after bite into her mouth because she just couldn’t get enough of whatever assorted foods were in front of her. So when you invited her out on a picnic to try some fruit from various planets, she was was practically beaming with joy.

She moves closer to you, shifting to sit on her knees like an excited child as she watches your hands every movement, from grabbing the basket to removing the cover, her gaze never faltered.

“Which-”

“That one.” the brunette points to the most blood red berry you’ve ever laid eyes on, the fruit almost calling out to her and she sits still, waiting for you to hand it to her as if she’d need your permission beforehand.

She gently takes the berry from your palm with her forefinger and thumb, examining it closely before placing it on her tongue, taking one slow bite and you can almost hear the small explosion of juice pooling in her mouth.

“Mmm!” she hums, eyes going wide from delight and you laugh at her as she grabs another before she’s even finished the one she’s currently chewing, “You have to try this!” she says with a mouth full.

You go to grab one but once her hand comes into close view you retract your hand back from the basket, and she feeds you the berry with the utmost delight. Rey watches as you take the first bite, and she giggles as you reaction ends up similar to hers, humming to yourself as the juicy berry is finally chewed enough to swallow.

“They’re delicious!” she exclaims, smile even brighter than before and you swear you didn’t even think it was possible, “Do you remember what planet they’re from?”

“Poe told me earlier, but I forgot.” you reply simply, making sure to leave more for her before you end up eating them all.

It’s quiet for the next few minutes, the two of you just sitting as you watch the fluffy clouds above slowly inch by from the serene breeze teasing the atmosphere. You can see Rey shift her body out of the corner of your eye, moving to lounge back to more comfortably watch the sky above.

As she moves, her knee ends up pressing up against yours, and there’s this feeling in your chest that you can’t quite figure out what exactly it means but you like it; it’s light and pleasant and you wish that you could feel like this all of the time.

“So,” she starts, almost hesitant, eyes squinting a bit as a cloud moves to no longer shield you from the sun, “how have you been holding up?”

You hold your breath at the question, mind going blank for a second but then you’re letting out deep sigh, “Fine,” you say simply, biting at the inside of your cheek for a moment in thought, “It still kind of upsets me, but my life is so much better without them.”

“That’s true.” Rey smiles up at the sky as she talks, hand sliding over the blanket to lace her fingers with yours, “And I’ll always be here for you.” she promises, and it feels so out of the blue and catches you off guard but you still smile widely, gazing down at her to find nothing but kindness in her eyes.

Laying down beside her, the grass beneath the blanket works as a cushion for the hard ground and you sigh in content, that beautifully light feeling in your chest has you feeling the happiest you’ve been in a long time; and when you close your eyes, you suddenly realize just how sleepy you are.

Minutes pass as you begin to doze off to sleep, but when Rey once again takes your hand in hers, you’re knocked wide awake, though your eyes remain closed.

Her thumb caresses your knuckles, her touch soft and gentle and you can feel her move closer to you, Rey’s shoulder now pressed up against your own and the warmth from her body is a pleasant one, especially once the breeze begins to pick up a bit.

You can hear her take a deep breath, “You mean so much to me.” the confession is a soft whisper that causes that wonderful feeling in your chest to increase tenfold, your breath hitching in your throat and that’s all it takes for Rey to realize that you’re awake.

The movement of her thumb stops when she props herself up on her elbow, and when you sense her looking down at you, you peak your eyes open. Rey’s eyes are dark and dreamy and you swallow hard at the way her lips are parted so beautifully. Before you can even register what you’re doing, you’re bringing up a hand to cradle her jaw in your palm, the tip of your thumb taking it’s chance to brush over the now slightly blushing skin of her cheek.

You don’t know who moves to lean in first, but the moment your lips meet hers your head is spinning and you’re melting under her touch, her lips are so surprisingly soft and she tastes of red berries and everything sweet. When it ends, your noses bump together and she’s laughing above you, a little overwhelmed with what had just happened, but in the best way possible.

Neither of you say anything, it’s not needed. It was a spontaneous kiss but it conveyed how you feel about each other perfectly, and when she moves to snuggle up against your side, her forehead pressed against yours, you swear nothing has ever felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with descriptions i will straight up pay someone to start writing them for me lmao bye.
> 
> Also can you just imagine Rey's lips super red and cute from eating berries I'm screaming


End file.
